Starlight
by lexx26
Summary: Star moves to Forks after her parents died and finds that living so close to vampires and wolves brings out a side of her she didn't know it exist hope you like it she is much different there nobody could imagine what she is read and review
1. Starting a new life

**SPOV**

This is crazy I never even heard of Forks this place is very small cold and rainy

I guess this will have to do since I been moving back in forth through Foster homes until

they found I had a grandmother who I didn't even know exist. I guess I will have to just deal with it. This is going to be a long year in school.

Star! Star! Can you come down here for a minute I need to talk to you!

What is it? I thought we had an agreement I keep to myself and you keep to yourself!

Just come here I need to talk to you.

Great a talk why can't people just leave me alone I just want to be in my room alone.

I am going to La push and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?

What the hell is a La push?

First of all we don't use that language here in my house and second of all it's a reservation.

No I am good.

Look I am sorry that you lost your parents but I lost a daughter and I am just as hurt as you are.

No your not I never heard my mother speak of you I thought you were dead if you really cared that much about your family why didn't you find me where were you…

The look in her eyes when I said that made me want to cry I hurt her pretty bad I felt bad what I said it was cruel it was true though mom never talked about her what happen so bad that don't want anything to do with each other and for a grandma she sure looks pretty young.

It was very windy I woke up looked at my clock it's 3 am and my grandma still not home.

How could she leave me home alone when it's my first time there I guess she hated me for saying that I screwed up I will wait up for her till she gets back but I am hungry as hell I don't understand why every time I feel that way my throat burns…

What the hell my stomach hurts so bad what is happening! I fell to the floor screaming in pain I held my stomach then things started to get blurry the last thing I saw before I passed out was my grandma telling me it will be ok.

**Let me know what you think so far and if I should keep going with this story I know I haven't told much but it gets interesting trust me!**


	2. Discovery

When I woke up I can hear my grandma talking to someone in the hallway. I think he is a doctor.

I don't understand why they have to talk about me in the hall when I am right here in the bedroom.

"How you feeling honey?" grandma asked me.

"I don't know you tell me since you and the doc were talking about my health right outside my door."

She looked at me funny. "We were downstairs talking. He left and I came up here to see how you are doing." That's crazy I thought to myself. How the hell could I hear them so good if they were downstairs. Sorry I thought I heard you guys talking. So what did the doctor say?"

" His name is Dr. Cullen and he wants to see you tomorrow so he can do some blood work." I lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and I could not believe it was 6 am already. I just sat there it was 10 am yesterday and now it's the next morning I must have been very tired.

" My goodness child you must have been very tired. If you're up for it I think we should go and see Dr. Cullen."

" Let me take a shower and I will be down."

I ran a bath instead of the shower and just sat there and closed my eyes. I can hear my grandma on the phone telling the doctor we were coming to see him. I can hear her like she was in the same room but I know for a fact she's not even in the house. I closed my eyes and started to drift off when all of a sudden I hear Nana running up the stairs yelling my name.

"Star! Star!" My grandma was yelling.

I jumped out the bath and covered myself in a towel and ran out of my room yelling. "What?"

"You scared me. You took too long I thought something happened."

"Are you serious? All that yelling you scared me. I am coming right now let me get dress."

We were driving to a place that was in the middle of nowhere, it was kind of weird.

I was confused. Why is she taking me to the woods in the middle of nowhere? Maybe she was going to kill and bury me out here. Then we pulled up to a big what looks like house with a lot of windows it was very nice but this cannot be the doctor office.

"Where are we?"

"We are at Dr. Cullen's house." Grandma said.

"Why are we at his house and not the office?"

"He has one inside. Let's go."

I got out of the car and walked up to his house. As my grandma was about to ring the doorbell these kids came out five of them. One of them actually spoke to me.

"Hello my name is Alice. My father is waiting for you go inside."

"Thank you." I said

She was very nice and cheery and might I add very pretty. I walked in and waited. This tall pale blonde man came into the living room and introduce himself to me.

"Hello my name is Dr. Cullen and I want to draw some blood so I can run some tests on you. Is that okay Star?"

"I guess if you have to then go ahead."

" If you can follow me."

I was walking behind him looking around. It's very nice. I admire his taste in paintings. I love artwork.

"Have a seat. How are you feeling?"

" I am fine."

The weirdest thing happened. He poked me with the needle and it broke. He didn't even look surprised. Then he tried with another one that also broke. He just smiled he checked my temperature then he walked out of the room. I heard him talking to my grandma.

"I can't take blood and her temp is 103. I think her being here is starting to change her." Said Dr. Cullen

"Maybe I should tell her what she really is. Do you think she can handle it?"

I started to get all freaked out. There is something wrong with me I know it. I panicked and ran out of there. As I was running I could here my grandma yell for me. I just kept going. I ran out the front door and I ran right into someone and it felt like I ran into a wall but he fell to the ground too. He got up and looked at me as if I done something wrong. He was shocked maybe he was surprise that someone as short as me knocked him down but he helped me up.

" You in a rush?"

" I need to go!"

He looked at me like he was trying to read me just staring at me like he ain't got no sense.

Why is he just looking at me and why am I just standing here? I need to go.

"Look I need to go sorry for running into you like that. I hope you are ok."

"Well I see you are in a hurry my name is Edward by the way."

"My name is Star. Sorry hope to see you again. I really have to go."

I ran and as I was running I turned my head and he was just standing there staring at me. It was kind of creepy. It started to rain and I been running with nowhere to go. I wasn't even in Forks anymore. I heard a growl. That was different I didn't think there were big animals. I heard it very loud as if it was getting close to me. Rain is coming down too hard I can barely see anything. Then at the corner of my eye I saw something big and I mean big it was on all fours and it was huge. What should I do run, scream or fake dead. This is a nightmare I need to wake up! I am so scared. Then everything went black and I can hear my body hit the ground.


	3. The Truth

Epov

That was something I couldn't believe a human girl knocked me down. I better go check and make sure everything is ok she seems scared. I was walking into the house and the girls grandma was there crying. Carlisle looked at me and I can hear his thoughts telling me to go find Star and make sure she is protected. He will get the rest of the family back to the house. The rain was coming down hard I was running as fast as I could when I stopped in my tracks. I cannot cross over to La push land but I saw her lying there on the cold wet ground. I didn't know if she was dead or hurt. I figured she was right there and that nobody would notice. As I put one foot in front of me I heard something so I backed up. I saw a big brown wolf that was much taller than me growling and showing teeth I knew who it was.

"Look I just want to help her Jacob!" I yelled. I can read his mind since he can't talk to me in wolf form.

"Go away leech you know better then to break the treaty." I read

My family has a treaty with the Quileute tribe which reaches back centuries. We do not hunt humans and stay off their land and they will not bother us. The Quileute legend is that men in their tribe were changed into wolves when a vampire came upon their land.

"Please step foot over here. I dare you." I heard Paul speak through his mind.

"Paul and Jacob back away now!" I hear Sam yelled. (Sam is Alpha Male leader of the pack.)

"She will be fine I will take her back to Emily's house. She has not been harmed. She passed out. We got it from here."

I ran back to the house, which I was there in no time being a vampire and all. I don't drink human blood even though it's very hard not to when Bella is around but that is a different story. When I got there my family was there.

"What's up is there something wrong?" Alice said. She is my sister, tall, slender, short black hair and always seem to be happy.

"We need to sit with Sam and them and figure what we are going to do with Star." Carlisle said.

"That girl that was here this morning? Wait do you mean we have to kill her because she seems very nice." Alice said looking confused

"No my dear (with a little smile on his face) This girl is special she is not like us. She is mixed with vampire and wolf."

I can hear everyone's thoughts at once in shock. Rosalie not really caring too much. She is my sister too, long blonde hair, beautiful, thinks everybody wants her. I never did and I think to this day it still bothers her but it doesn't matter she is married to Emmett my brother. Well they're not my blood family. They were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. So they are like my vampire family.

"I never heard of such thing before." Jasper thought he is my other brother.

"Well Sam has her she ran onto their land." I said

"Good then she will be safe there but don't forget Victoria is still running around out there somewhere. I don't want Star to get in the crossfire cause to us she seems human." Carlisle said

I went outside so I can get a minute to myself . All I can hear was their thoughts. I needed to hear mine. That is how she was able to knock me down. She is kind of strong but not too strong cause she fell too. The funny thing is she didn't even notice I was a vampire. Then a 1953 red Chevy pickup truck pulled into my driveway.

Jpov

I feel bad I think I might of scared the living daylights out of this girl. Why was she running from that leech . Was he trying to kill her, or keep her quite about something? He is lucky that Sam was there or I would have torn him into pieces.

"She is asleep upstairs so try not to make too much noise ok." Sam said looking at me.

"Why you looking at me? Paul is the one that plays around too much thinking he so tough he can take on anything that walks past." I said

" Why was that Cullen chasing this girl through the woods." Paul asked

"I don't know but I am going to ask. Maybe he was trying to protect her from the redheaded one." Sam said

"Maybe he was trying to eat her or make her fall in love with him like Bella did." Quill said while laughing.

What a jerk so what I have feelings for Bella. I can't help it. She is different from other girls. This girl we found in the woods there is something about her. I can't put my finger on it. I never have seen her around here before. I peeked my head in the bedroom. She is so beautiful. I was staring and I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. Then out of no where there was a hand in my face and I was pushed out and someone was whispering.

"Jacob get the hell out of here before I push you down the stairs." Whispered Leah.

Leah is one of us she is a shape shifter too. When here father died Leah and her brother Seth Clearwater both started shifting. Man the attitude on her ever since Sam left her for her cousin Emily. Long story she wouldn't be so mean all the time. I went down stairs and Sam had left to see the Cullens. I heard Leah yelling for Emily something was wrong.


	4. Meeting family

SPOV

I woke up screaming and jumping around like a crazy person. I swear if I saw someone do what I did I would of shot them. I stopped and backed into a corner and slid down the wall. I realized I wasn't in the woods anymore it just took me a minute to process it. Then this woman walked over to me.

" It's okay don't be scared I am Emily and this is Leah (she pointed at a girl with short brown hair in a tank top and shorts) She looked behind her and look at a boy behind her and look at me. "This is Jacob." She said.

Who are these people and where did I go? My head was hurting a little. I looked past the woman and saw a big tall, brown kid with killer abs. He was wearing shorts that looked all ripped up and no shirt I wonder if he fought off the creature.

"What happened? Where am I?

" It's okay you are safe here. There is someone here who wants to see you." Emily said

My Grandma walks in and hugs me crying and shaking.

"Grandma calm down it's fine I am okay you worry too much." I said

I notice everyone left the room and it was just Grandma and I. She looked at me like she had something to tell me. I still don't know where I am. Then she was talking about the stories my mom used to tell me and asking me if I remember them or if I even heard them. Right now is not the time to be talking about bedtime stories. I loved those stories people changing into wolves fighting off vampires I used to pretend I was a wolf sometimes I pretend to be the vampire it was foolish anyway why is she asking?

"This is Quileute land we are in La Push." Grandma told me.

Wait a minute what is she trying to tell me oh my god I should of known this is where my mom came from this is her home.

"So this is my mom home land. That's cool." I said

"That's not all. The stories your mom used to tell you are true. She is a descended from the wolves." Grandma said.

" Okay grandma that is crazy maybe we should leave these people's home before they think your crazy." I said confused

Then I heard someone walked in it was Leah. " You know she is not crazy she is telling the truth but I guess you being away from here your whole life living out there you wouldn't understand." Leah said

"Leah that is enough." Grandma said

" It's true Nana." Leah said and as she was leaving the room she said, "By the way the creature you saw in the woods was Jacob.

I was in shocked I just stared at my grandma. I am confused did she just say that the creature is Jacob?

I remember my mom telling me these stories but I always thought it was a myth why didn't she tell me what I am? Was she waiting until I was older. (Then a smile grew on my face.) I can't believe this I am apart of something. No wonder I always felt alone nobody in the world could understand or relate to me. I am a shape shifter. Man that was so cool I can't believe this how can I change. Then I was thinking and Leah called my Grandma Nana. Do I have family here I didn't know of?

"Grandma why did Leah call you Nana?" I said.

" Well honey I am their Grandma too." She said.

" What do you mean their Grandma?" I said

Grandma explained to me how Leah's mother, Emily's mother and my mother are sisters. I couldn't believe my mother had family and I never even knew. This was amazing I couldn't believe this. I felt like I was at home. I have this family who cares about me or they would of left me out in the woods. I walked slowly down the stairs and I didn't see anyone I walked out the front door and I saw Jacob standing there of course no shirt still. Something about this person I can't put my finger on. He was tall and looked older but he has a face like a teen like me. I wonder how old he is? As I remember in the stories shape shifters don't age after they start shifting. As I remember they are like that when vampires are around. That means vampires live here. I have to be careful. Jacob walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked

" Yes I was just thinking that's all." I said

" About what?" He asked

" Everything I was just told." I said

" Yeah so then they told you you're have us and half Vampire." Jacob said.

I fell to my knees. Being a shape shifter I can handle but when he told me I was half vampire I couldn't believe it. I can't be I heard stories of vampires. I know that shape shifters and vampires don't get along how could I be both. This is not true this kid is being a jerk and I don't like it. I know it must be a joke I would know if I have vampire in me. I don't even drink blood.

"Please tell me that you are lying to me." I said.

"You told me they told you everything." Jacob said.

" Can you help me up I can't feel my legs." I said

He helped me up. And just looked at me then I ran, I don't know where I was going but I just kept going. I wanted to see how fast I could run. I closed my eyes and just ran then I stopped in the middle of the woods I heard something. I felt a creepy feeling behind me like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw a woman standing ten feet from me just looking at me. She had pale white ivory skin, piercing red eyes Long beautiful red curly hair. She was staring at me like she was confused. Then out of nowhere she was right in front of me, It was as if she was smelling me and wondering what I was. Then she moved her head around as if she could hear someone then she looked at me and started to run. I can see fast moving objects but I couldn't see what it was. Then a woman came to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked

" Yes who are you?" I asked

" My name is Esme. I am Dr. Cullen's wife." She said

That was funny I didn't see her anywhere she is real fast. I was thinking about what Grandma was telling me. Vampires are very fast. So if she is a vampire then that means Dr. Cullen is one too. My god can I find someone normal around here.

" You need to come with me." She said.

" No I don't. My grandma is in La Push I need to find her." I said.

"I can't let you go there are vampires out here very fast and they will hurt you." She said

" Damit." I said

I grabbed on to her hand and we ran fast. I couldn't believe how fast we were going it was like we were flying it was awesome. We got back to the Cullens house and I sat there and waited with Mrs. Cullen until the rest of the family came back. Felt like it took forever I just want to leave I don't want to just sit here and wait I need to tell my Gram that I am okay.

" Who is that red headed woman that I saw in the woods?" I asked

" That is Victoria she is one mean vampire and she is out for blood you are very lucky she didn't kill you." She said

" I need to call my Grandma and let her know where I am and that I am okay." I told her.

" I already did she can't come here yet until we know it's safe for her to travel." She said.

That was weird if woman is so dangerous then why didn't she hurt me. Whatever I don't care I am still wondering why and how I can possibly be both. I don't remember my dad as anything but human.

I was walking around and pacing not knowing what was going on. Then I saw the kids come in the house. They are pale white beautiful and they looked my age. Edward the one I ran into earlier was staring at me funny. He was trying to read me. I just walked around in circles.

"Would you like something to drink?" Alice said. I just looked at her and walked away. I feel bad being mean to her she seems so nice and cheery. I don't get it vampires are suppose to be mean, bloodsucker, human chaser this girl is being nice to me. Then I heard my Grandma calling me. She walked in the living room and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen for keeping her safe that means a lot to me. She grabbed my hand and we left. It was very silent in the car I didn't know what to say. I hope she is not mad at me. " Grandma are you mad at me?" I asked

" No honey I am glad you are ok." She said. She was acting weird like there is more she wanted to say to me but afraid to say anything more. So I turned up the radio to listen to music. I started to doze off when I heard the car came to a screech and my grandma grabbed me to make sure I wouldn't get hurt I looked at the windshield and I saw the vampire with the long curly red hair standing there staring at me with her red blood thirsty eyes.


End file.
